Artificial
by xMelinda
Summary: And I would've told him that one of the roses was artificial, but he swept me away into one of those make everything better kisses of his. RikuSora. Oneshot.


This was written for my Caelum, my Sora, my Sky.

**Disclaimer:** Riku and Sora are © Disney

_**Artificial**_

--oOo--

He was like an enigma, but so very human-like it was unreal. He looked, smiled, walked, even talked like some sort of angel. His presence even seemed to hum and whisper like the dull roar of a windy valley filled to the brim with pines. But he was not perfect.

He cries at the end of romance movies, whines like a girl when he's sick, wastes too much water during a shower, burns easily in the sun, and sometimes forgets to call when he winds up working late. But, seeing as I'm completely love obsessed with him, I tend to ignore these qualities.

Said qualities are like a packaged deal: He looks good at your side, but occasionally forgets to lock your car in a Christmas shopper infested parking lot. But I don't love him just because his face looks to be molded after Gabriel himself.

I love him because his kisses truly do make every bruise, blister, and cut feel better. His laugh is like a million delightful wind chimes ballroom dancing in the breeze. His arms are warm, strong, and so very safe; but there's always room for me to protect him, too. His eyes sparkle with hidden treasures, but when I ask him what said treasures are, his only response is: "The only hidden treasure I'll ever have is you."

So here I am on what should be a scorching hot day that really isn't thanks to the lemon meringue scented air and the ridiculously obvious bounce in my step. I can see our house now. A semi cottage/house overlooking our beautiful, but tourist attracting beach.

The light from the windows glows a soft amber, almost like molten caramel just beckoning me into it's sweetness. But as that old saying goes: "It's what's on the inside that counts."

When I open the door I just get a glimpse of his hair materializing into the kitchen. I feel like a kid on a scavenger hunt, eager to be the first and only with the long sought after treasure. When I round the corner into the kitchen, I almost stop to laugh.

I caught him red-handed with his finger in his mouth from obviously just penetrating the previously untouched Miracle-Whip. He fumbles for the cover and awkwardly slams it on before smirking at me and leaning against the counter. So very suave of him, as always.

"Home early?" he asks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He tilted his head at me while sliding his hands into the back pockets of his jeans.

"I have something for you," I tell him before he sighs and turns back to the counter.

"If it's a notice for that damn parking violation I already paid it," he says while busying himself by filling up the salt and pepper shakers to the brim.

I laugh and walk up beside him before spinning him around and presenting him with a dozen red roses. He looks at me, then at the plants.

"What's all this for?" he asks, unsure if he should take them before I answer his indecisive mind by shoving them gently into his arms.

"It's July 6th, Silly," I tell him and he stares at me oddly.

"What's July 6th?"

I smile and shrug my shoulders. "A Wednesday, I believe."

He doesn't understand, and I can tell he's getting frustrated. "But-"

"It's just another day, another night, another sunrise, another sunset, another chance, another lesson, another day to tell you that I love you, and another day to hear you love me, too,"

I pause to watch his face watercolor from confused to a glowing look of admiration, "And it's also a day to tell you that I will always love you until that very last rose dies."

His face breaks out into a smile before he pulls me close and I'm suddenly swimming in the warmth and the scent of white-tea and lilies.

"Aw, Baby, I feel bad! I didn't give you anything!" he tells me, but deep down, he knows he has.

He's given me a friend, a lover, a future, a shelter, a second chance and an entire lifetime filled with just him and me. He kisses my cheek before pulling away to busy himself with finding a vase.

"So, I guess you're only going to love me for about a week then, huh?" he asks, turning on the faucet.

I laugh and lean against the counter, content in just watching him. "I guess so, Riku."

He places the roses into the cool water, before turning to me and yanking me close. "Then I guess I'm going to have to make this an unforgettable week for you, Sora."

I smirk and lace my fingers through his downy soft hair. "I guess you will."

And I would've told him that one of the roses was artificial, but he swept me away into one of those "make everything better" kisses of his.

--oOo—

Fin.


End file.
